seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Yatara chaos part 10
"Run Tack! You save Zozo, I'll kick this guys ass." "Thanks!" While Tack ran away, Fea started to size up her opponent. He dodged one of her attacks, and doesn't look scared that she defeated 300 marines. Behind her, she could hear hundreds of men screaming towards her. She knew what she had to do. Defeat this guy as fast as she can. Meanwhile, all the guy was doing, was grabbing a tennis ball from some bag he had. She noticed his racket, and saw it was actually pretty long. He threw a ball in the air, and hit it with his racket. She decided to dodge it, you never know what the heck it could be, maybe some bomb? Instead, the ball hit the door, and sent it closer to shutting. Fea only looked at it, and thought how the hell could a tennis ball move a door that size? She looked back at him, and saw he was preparing another attack. "Oh girl, did I mention these tennis balls are steel, and weigh about 100 Kg each. With my physical power, along with this racket that is as heavy as 300 kg, you can be impressed." What?! He can walk around with that much weight?! "Oh yeah, one last thing. I carry 100 tennis balls with me. I used 7 fighting some guy earlier, so I am carrying 9,900 kg right now. That's more then 10 tons. That's why I hate running." She only looked at the marine, and smiled. "And here I was... Thinking you were all the same fighters." - Tack punched the 17th marine he saw in the building, and kept on running. He tried to pause whenever he saw the arrows that told him where stuff was, but it never said 'where Zozo is' but he did find 'Kitchen'. So he thought, why not get a snack. If he gets something for Zozo, maybe Zozo will forgive him. Why not give Fea something? He kept on running, when he bumped into a tall man. Rolling back, he was about to send a punch, when he saw the guy. "You!" "YOU!" It was that guy he beat up. The big guy. What was he doing here? Was he friends with Zozo too? Well he was quick. "It's... Your name is..." "Beta." "I'm Tack." "What are you doing here?!" "Saving my friend Zozo. Do you know where Zozo is?" "No. But most likely he is in the cell rooms. W...wait... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "No." "WE SAVE MY CREW AND YOUR CREW!" "I like it." "LET'S GO!" Both Beta and Tack ran towards the cell rooms. Tack needed Beta because he knew where to go. Beta needed Tack because Tack was super powerful, and could possibly handle Brog long enough for the Beta pirates to escape. - Fea sprinted towards Braxton, but had to dodge one of his tennis balls. It hit part of her face, and she was blinded at her left side. She ran to her right, to see Braxton, and he was preparing another attack. He was quick, and she knew if he hit her in the chest, she would be stopped long enough for him to attack again. He must have missed 6 times, and he was only getting faster with every ball gone. Meanwhile, all this guy was doing was laughing. He grabbed 3 balls this time, and threw them in the air. Why? He would only miss. She decided to sprint left, if he did hit their, she could dodge them. When she did sprint, he hit one ball, and used his racket to hit the 2 other tennis balls back in the air. So... He saved time grabbing one and hitting her with them. "I call it Tennis festival. Sad name, because I hate festivals. When I'm done with you, you'll hate festivals as well. If you live though, I mean." He hit on god the balls, and Fea decided it was enough. With her swords, she used the blunt side to move the ball, and she sprinted towards him. He decided to hit the 3rd ball at her, and she didn't dodge at all. Instead, she used her swords to cut the ball. With her left hand, she threw one sword in the air, and used both her hands to hold one sword. Using all her force, she turned as fast she can, and used the momentum to slash the sword. "Heavenly god blade." It was her ultimate technique, and was her only one that could slice steel. The ball split in half, and she slashed the marine body. The attack hit him full force on, and she used her left hand to grab her 2nd sword, and slashed him from the top of the head, to his stomach. "Down cut." She saw him fall, and blood was all over him. It looked more bad then it actually was. She decided it was enough, and started to leave. "STOP!" She turned around to see him standing, and ripping apart the top part of the Racket. With a snap, the racket broke in half, and she saw the racket was actually some short blade. The top part of the racket fell, and left a dent in the floor, most likely most of the weight was on that part. Noticing the blade, she saw it was... Green. "Yes... The green is poison. This is one of the most deadly poisons known to man. It could kill a sea king in 10 seconds! Do you believe you could survive a stabbing in the heart!" He sprinted towards her, and actually threw his blade at her. "DIE BITCH!" "No." She used her blades to slice the knife in half, and with the two blades in the air, she used all her force to send air slashes at him. "X cut." It slashed the marine, and he finally fell. She looked at his fallen body, and she only walked closer to him. When she was closer, she kicked his face. "Bitch." She decided to run towards the main ball. Maybe she could get lucky, and find that legendary marine. Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc